


Mount Weather

by arsynic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mount Weather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsynic/pseuds/arsynic





	Mount Weather

Clarke POV  
"Don't make me do this," Clarke spoke through the walkie-talkie. She had trained her gun right at Dante's heart trembling only the slightest. Clarke was running out of options to persuade Cage to stop the marrow treatments. He was killing her people.  
Over the speaker Cage spoke out, "Dad, I'll take care of our people." She looked at the face of regret that Cage held and cursed in her head. Of course Cage wouldn't give up just for his father.  
"None of us has a choice here, Clarke. " she shook her head trying to clear her conscience for what she was about to do. The life she was going to take. I bear it so they don't have to, she thought recalling what Dante had told them earlier in the quarantine ward. That was what she was about to do.  
"I didn't want this," Clarke whispered. She directed the sentence at Dante but still held her finger over the button on the walkie-talkie so Cage could hear everything.  
"Neither did I," Dante replied. As soon as he spoke Clarke quickly pulled the trigger without a second thought.  
The sound of the gunshot rang in Clarke's ears as she watched Dante hit the ground in a pool of his own blood. It probably wasn't the right thing but she needed Cage to believe her. She needed him to release her people. On the screen she could she the way Cage's face fell as he heard the thud of Dante's body.  
"Listen to me very carefully. I will not stop until my people are free. If you don't let them go, I will irradiate level 5." She said with as much malice in her voice as she could muster. Clarke stared at the main screen before flicking her eyes quickly to Bellamy and then back. Clarke hated the idea of having that choice, but she had no other option. It was her people or theirs and she would do anything to try and keep hers alive. Monty and Bellamy both stared at her in what seemed like fear but also some sort of emotion that she couldn't quite figure out.  
Clarke looked back up towards the monitor to see that the only thing that was holding Cage upright was a wall. "Cage, listen to me. I don't want anyone else to die," she sucked in a deep breath. "Stop the drilling, and we can talk. There might be a way to get us all out of this."  
She stood there watching from the control room as Cage spoke to Emerson looking scared. There was no sound yet she knew that he was sending Emerson over to the control room. He was the only one that could survive the radiation, now.  
"Emerson's coming for us," Clarke spoke up.  
"They deactivated my key card. Can you do that to his?" Bellamy asked Monty.  
"That one's easy," Monty said as he slid into the chair to work. Bellamy and Clarke both looked up at the screen in front of them. Cage was now moving through the mess hall.  
"Where's he going?" Bellamy asked, sounding a bit afraid. She could tease him about that later on. Not when it's a life or death situation.  
Clarke glanced from camera to camera s he moved before Cage stopped in front of a certain door and walked in. "The dorm," Clarke said. The one place he shouldn't be.  
Clarke turned on her heel and strode off towards the door. Emerson was on his way here and she could try to slow him down. Bellamy and Monty could figure out a way to get their people out of .  
"Clarke! Where are you going," Bellamy called. She turned to look at him, his face filled with concern.  
"You guys have to stay here and figure out a way to slow Emerson down. He's coming here to stop us and I'm going to make sure that we can finish whatever the hell our plan is. Okay?" She turned the safety off on her gun and cocked it back to check how many bullets there are. Only three, damn.  
"What? We can't do this without you. Clarke, we need you here, with us. Our people are still being drilled as we speak." Bellamy told her.  
"You'll be better off than me. Okay, figure out a way to stop them from this room. Monty, I know you'll think of something," Clarke said shifting her eyes towards Monty and then back to Bellamy.  
"Clarke," Bellamy whispered. His eyes were filled emotions as he stared at her. Bellamy strode forward cupping her face in his hands, his thumbs sweeping across her cheek.  
"I'll be there and back before you know it, Bell," she said with a tight lipped smile on her face.  
"Be safe, princess. Promise me that?" He asked.  
"Always, Bell." Clarke replied. She was lying and they both knew it but didn't bother to say anything. It was better to have false hope than no hope at all.  
Clarke stepped away from Bellamy's grip and turned towards Monty. "You know what to do, right?"  
"Yes, ma'am," Monty saluted her and went back to typing on the computer.  
"I'm going to go stall Emerson and then I'll be right back. You can watch me on the cameras if you want. Just find a way to get our people at."  
"Got it, princess." Bellamy grumbled.  
"Good. And good luck, both of you." Clarke turned and opened the locked door. She peered cautiously into the hallway before stepping all the way out and closing the door shut behind her. Somewhere in the distance she could hear the sound of shoes smacking against concrete, coming closer with every second. Emerson. He was almost here and who knew how many people he brought along with him.  
Clarke chose to hide in the closest thing she could find. A closet. At least when Emerson came she could shoot him and get back to control without getting hurt. She left the door open a crack so she could see the control room door. Her breaths had become more uneven as she heard the footsteps coming closer. Clarke would be lying if she said that Emerson didn't terrify the shit out of her with whatever weapon he was given.  
When she saw someone approach the doors her breath stopped completely. It was Emerson, he was kneeling down next to the door. In his hand she could see a little green block with wires sticking out of it. He was going to blow the door! Unlike her usual thought out plans, Clarke out no thought into the consequences of this one. With her gun held out in front of her she pushed open the closet door.  
Although she knew she never was the best shot from faraway she still never expected to miss all three shots. Three bullets wasted. Her last bullets. But at least that did the trick, Emerson's attention was now trained on her. Good for Bellamy and Monty, but bad for her. Emerson stood up and smirked at her.  
"This is exactly what I've been waiting for ever since you sent me off with only six hours of air." His tone made it seem like he knew that he would win this fight. Emerson stalked closer and Clarke stood frigid, ready to pounce at any moment. He struck first, a fist aimed at her face. Clarke easily blocked it and threw in her own punch. Clarke hand managed to get a few good jabs, like he's definitely going to be sporting a black eye and a limp for the next few days. Emerson caught her off guard by ramming her in the ribs with his elbow. She folded over in pain, trying to find some weak point. Before she could get another hit in the butt of Emerson's gun hit her hard in the back of the head.  
The force of the gun knocked her down onto the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut willing the pain to go away for just a little bit. Clarke once again felt the gun's butt run into her head. She groaned as she fell on her back. Emerson was winning. He sent a couple swift kicks to her ribs, making sure he heard a satisfying 'crack'.  
How could she not realize Emerson had a gun?  
Her face was bruised, her ribs felt like they were on fire and every breath stung. Who knew the situation could get bad this fast. Clarke let out a breathy laugh as she started the fade in and out of consciousness. Emerson's muffled speech made he think that he was radioing someone to tell them everything was handled. Lying there on the floor injured and coming in and out of consciousness all Clarke could think was that she did her job. She had stalled Emerson from blowing the door, she saved Bellamy and Monty in a way. Footsteps came closer to where Emerson was watching her with a sick grin on his face.  
"Oh, Cage is going to love this more than having you killed." That was the last thing he said before she was ruffly pulled up by two amount Weather guards in hazmat suits. Their hands clamps around her arms to support her as they dragged her along. Clarke would have to be stupid of she didn't know where they were taking her. But she did. They were taking Clarke to the dorms.  
Before fading back into the black abyss that she kept crawling out off, Clarke thought about Bellamy.  
He'll figure something out. He always does.  
And then there was nothing.


End file.
